Love in Idleness
by WiseGirl1994
Summary: She skidded to a halt and spun around, her wings flapping lightly keeping her afloat. That laugh, that strange new laugh. So filled with joy and love and wonder. She knew everyone's laugh, everyone's, even that sour-rabbit Bunnymund. But this was new. It's been 50 years and suddenly that laugh is exactly what she's looking for.
1. Chapter 1

The cold north wind nipped at her cheeks. She shifted slightly on her perch and looked down upon the city she had just planted. She smiled as she heard the first sounds of snowfall. She stood slowly, the point of the building she balanced on swayed lightly. She could hear Old Man Winter beginning to whisper above her head and she glanced up and smiled.

"I hear you old friend. My work is done and yours is just beginning. New York could always use a good blizzard." There was a whistle in response. She smiled broadly and leapt from the top of the Empire State Building. She plummeted down and down, and just as she neared the ever-approaching ground she flared her wings and rocketed upwards towards the snow filled clouds. She whooped as she soared over buildings in the making and zoomed towards the edge of the city, racing the on coming storm. That was the first time she ever heard him laugh. He had been around for nearly three hundred years and not once had she ever heard him laugh.

She skidded to a halt and spun around, her wings flapping lightly keeping her afloat. That laugh, that strange new laugh. So filled with joy and love and wonder. She knew everyone's laugh, everyone's, even that sour rabbit Bunnymund. But this was new. She began to make her way back into the city when there was an all too familiar tug in her stomach. She stopped and looked south, the tug got stronger. The laugh rang out again through the city and she looked north. The tug began to pull her south and she swallowed back her sadness at not being able to locate the laugh. She knew that one day she would find the laugh again, but she just didn't know it would take so long.

50 Years Later

She flew north with the south wind pushing her forward. It had been 50 years and she still remembered the laugh from that first day of winter. She had never heard it since. Always thinking about it, she had searched through all of the time she had free, and never once had she found it. She had to put that out of her mind for the moment though, as the latest tug was pulling her farther and farther north.

As she crossed over the Arctic Circle there was no doubt in her mind where the tug was taking her. She had never actually been to the workshop, but the brief chats she had with North on his yearly rounds had put enough into her head that it truly was a wonder. She had dreamed of it and thought that maybe one day she would visit but never had she tried to seek it out.

She dropped low near the ground and raced up the side of a mountain. The cold made her shiver but she also felt exhilarated, the snow splashing her face almost froze to her skin. She smiled as she broke the top of the mountain and looked down into the valley that was the workshop. She smiled at the towers and columns. Truly a sight.

She rocketed toward the nearest window and felt her magic flow over her skin. She passed through the window without a falter. She zipped through the halls and emerged into the globe room. She stopped, dropping to the floor, her Grecian sandals making not even a shudder against the ground. She moved around the globe, glancing at all of the bright flickering lights, the tug in her stomach momentarily forgotten. She had heard of the globes but never had she seen one up close. Gorgeous in craftsmanship and clearly cared for beyond belief. There was a clanking as one of the doors opened and closed, the stomping of boots alerted her to the approach of North. She turned just as the man entered the room. Before he saw her she was already reading the situation, the tug in her stomach did not increase and she relaxed her arms. North glanced up and gasped.

"My dear, what is it you are doing here?" She smiled and fluttered ontop of a desk, wrapping her arms around her one raised knee.

"My job North. How have you been? It's been what, 27 years?" North smiled and nodded, clapping her on her shoulder, careful to avoid the fragile feathered forms that were her wings.

"Too long, my dear, too long. You are just in time, the others will be here soon." Even as he spoke there was the sound of shifting earth and Bunnymund leapt from the newly created hole in the ground. He shook himself warm and then looked up, seeing her for the first time in 78 years.

"Shelia! How ya' been? Long time now aint it?" she nodded and leapt from her sitting position.

"Always too long a time away from you Bunny." Her stomach remained calm and she knew it was not time just yet. Bunny held her at arms length and smiled again.

"What brings ya' to the pole?"

"Work. Who else is coming?" Sandy floated in and greeted her. She was about to respond when the tug pulled so hard she fell. All three guardians rushed to her aid. She shoved them off and raised her left hand. Magic pulsed through the room and she could feel the new souls, flying in from the south. The golden bow materialized in her hand just as one of the upper windows opened. Her right hand supplied a glowing gold arrow. She took aim upwards and waited. Bunny leapt to stop her but she was faster. The arrow rocketed towards it's target just as she came into sight.

"North what is it that –" Toothiana was cut off mid sentence as the arrow pierced her heart. She screamed, falling to the floor as another voice from outside shouted.

"Tooth!" She readied another arrow and aimed lower. The flash of blue and white was almost faster than the golden arrow, but only almost. It found its target who collapsed directly on top of Tooth. Bunny tackled the girl to the floor, her bow fading into nothing just as it had appeared.

"What are you doing! You've killed them!" but that was when the laughing started. Toothiana was giggling from underneath the mass of blue sweatshirt and brown pants and then the most amazing thing happened, the boy laughed with her.

She had been searching for that laugh for half a century and there it was. With one powerful gust she was up from underneath Bunny and landing next to her latest masterpiece. She found the two entangled in each other, Tooth trying to free her arms, while the boy tried to free his legs.

"Tooth, stop that tickles!" his laugh echoed through the room. North, Sandy and Bunny had all moved over to observe the transpiring events. Tooth laughed harder.

"I'm sorry. Bunny! Help us out here!" Bunny bounced over and grabbed the boy by the back of his hoodie. He landed on his bare feet and ruffled his snow colored hair, the smile that graced his face was truly one for the record books. He glanced around, locating the staff that had fallen directly next to Toothiana, who was still giggling on the floor. He laughed again, grabbing her by the hands and pulling her upwards. Tooth's wings caught her and she fluttered next to the boy. Their eyes meeting and for the briefest of seconds there was the glimmering after glow of the arrows. The girl smiled and rested herself against the wall. Perfection, as always. The boy flipped his staff into his open hand and glanced at the girl leaning against the wall.

"Who's this?" His voice wasn't angry, but definitely wary. The girl flashed her smile and bowed.

"The name's Philena, but you can call me Lena. And you are?" The boy gave her a confused look.

"Jack Frost, spirit of Winter and Guardian of Fun. Sorry, if this is rude, but I've never heard of a magical being named Philena before." Lena laughed lightly and nodded, her angelic wings ruffling softly behind her as she raised her left hand. Magic pulsed as the golden bow formed.

"Well, that's easily explained. You've never heard of me because the name you know is not mine. I am Philena, bringer of True Love, and the world knows me as Cupid." She smiled as she leaned on her ever trusty bow, watching Jack's eyes double in size.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Sorry this is so short, just a quick Jack and Tooth scene. Thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, and reviewed.  
**

* * *

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. This girl was Cupid? She didn't look like it on the outside. She wore a white flowing dress that went down to her knees, pink leggings, knee high Grecian sandals, and a short cropped, tan, leather jacket. Her wavy blonde hair was pulled back in a clip so that it was up and out of her face and her eyes, which were a slight pink color looked full of joy. She was, in fact, currently smiling. The bow, which had appeared out of nowhere glistened, like the glitter he had seen Sophie use to decorate literally everything it touched. With a flick of Lena's hand, the bow vanished and she stood straight, glancing quickly at North.

"Can I rest up? Long flight in. I'll be gone as soon as possible." North smiled and nodded, casting a strange glance towards Jack as he led Lena down the hall towards the guest rooms. Bunny threw a glance at Tooth and Jack and followed after North, Sandy, quiet as ever, followed suit. This left Jack and Tooth alone in the globe room. He glanced over at her and smiled, that strange feeling in his stomach that he had noticed recently returned as he watched her straighten her feathers.

Jack had noticed the strange butterfly type feeling nearly three weeks prior when he had been flying over Italy and had seen Tooth in action. She had been rushing about, as she often does, and hadn't noticed him floating after her. All he wanted to do was say hello, it had been a while since he had seen her. What he hadn't expected was for Tooth to turn and fly into his stomach. The encounter had been slightly awkward but they soon were laughing about it. That had been three weeks ago. Ever since then, the feeling had just been getting worse and right in this instance it wasn't any better. He could feel himself blush, or what would have been blush if he wasn't always cold, as he watched Tooth who had finally finished fixing herself.

"There, all done." She glanced up and their eyes met. A smile graced her lips and Jack knew that her smile had to be the reason she was the tooth fairy, there wasn't anything finer in all the cosmos. Jack nodded and pointed down the hall.

"Shall we go find where they all slunk off to?" Tooth nodded and wrapped her arm through his, as if it was meant to rest there. Jack flinched slightly, but found himself leaning into the motion.

"We shall." They set off down the hall in search of the others.


	3. Chapter 3

North dragged Lena down the hall and into a small room on the right. Bunny and Sandy followed in and Lena found the room to be far too small for all four of them. She placed her back to the far wall and looked each one of the Guardians in the face.

"Did you want to talk about something?" She asked, already knowing about what they wished to speak with her about. Bunny was the first to jump into the debate.

"You shot them! Both of them! Why would you do something so rash, irresponsible –"

"Why them?" North questioned cutting Bunny off. His eyes were wide as he spoke. "Did you decide that they should fall in love or did Manny tell you or –" Sandy leapt up in front of the other two, his sand images flashing by so quickly. The only thing that Lena could determine was that somehow he had already known that the two had become close in the recent weeks. Something about the dreams he had been sending both of them. Lena raised her hands.

"Guys, guys, I don't choose who I do and do not shoot. Orders are orders and my orders were to shoot those two. And, just so you know, the arrows don't make anyone fall in love, the love is already there. The arrows more, link the two in question. Or sometimes, they push in the right direction, but never has my arrow created love. If there is no love to give then there is no love to be had." Bunny leaned backwards, taking it all in, North on the other hand lit up like a Christmas tree.

"So this romance has been happening for a while? How long?" Lena shrugged, she knew a lot but she didn't know that. It probably had started off as nothing more then a glance or a smile and had snowballed from there.

"I really don't know North, but I'm sure, once they get a handle on it themselves they'll be happy to tell you." Bunny was about to speak when his ears perked up. He glanced quickly at the door and then put a finger to his lips. Lena could feel Jack and Tooth as they walked down the hall. Her magic was still settling in their systems. All four immortals didn't dare move as the soon to be couple passed their hiding spot, probably looking for them. Lena could hear the two of them chatting and giggling and began to wonder if that was something new or a normal occurrence. From what she had learned over the years that's how it started. She smiled to herself at a job well done and tried to push by the others to get to the door. North stopped her, moving her back so that all three of them could see her clearly.

"One question more. Who told you to do this?" His voice held the curiosity Lena was sure the other two felt. Lena smiled and patted her stomach.

"It's kinda like a tug, I follow where it leads. But if you want to get real technical I think it's Destiny or Fate or someone, not really sure, never really asked." Her wings ruffled uncomfortably at the enclosed space. "Now can we all please get out of this closet?" the others nodded and they piled out into the hall. North showed Lena to a room and left her to relax.

Lena leapt onto the bed and laid on her side, her wings spreading out in a stretch behind her. It had been a very long time since she had slept on a bed. Sure she had a place to call home, the town where she had been born and raised, all be it changed and grown, but still her town, but Lena lacked a proper bed. She would normally sleep in her favorite tree, an olive tree that grew in the orchards on the edge of her village. But today, just for today, she would sleep somewhere cozy and warm. She curled up tight and closed her eyes, waiting for Sandy's dream sand to wash over her. To her slight surprise, it never did. Lena found herself standing in a vast expanse of dark, unable to move or speak. She began to feel the fear rise up in her when a voice came from out of the darkness.

"Philena, daughter of Thisbe, and bearer of True Love's arrow. It is with great worry that I come to you this day." A man appeared out of the darkness. He wore a long blue robe, with a matching blue cap. He held a staff, with what appeared to be a timepiece at the top. His face was almost obscured by the mass of white beard. Lena recognized him but could not utter his name. The man moved forward so that he was almost within arm's length of her.

"Philena, very soon, something will strip you of your immortality. You shall become like the rest, mortal and without power. I fear the worse shall come to pass if all is not righted by the full moon." Lena swallowed. The full moon was next Wednesday, she had eight days to save herself?

"I know the way seems dark, child, but remember the feeling of love that you share with the world. That overwhelming need to see everyone happy. Hold onto that and it shall keep you strong. Unfortunately I cannot see what shall take this gift from you. I know that so long as the Guardians are willing, you will survive." This was good, as long as she laid low for the next two weeks, hung around the Guardians, she would be fine.

"Beware, my dear Cupid, for dark things lurk in the shadows. And once you have fallen prey, you might very well lose yourself. The Nightmare King might yet still be strong enough to extinguish love from the world. You must survive this, Philena. A world without love is a world lost." He faded with his words into the darkness. Lena struggled against the invisible bonds that held her and just as she could feel consciousness, a quiet but sinister laugh echoed in the night.

Lena sat bolt upright. Her wings flared out and her bow formed, aiding in protection rather than procreation. The room had become dark and she could hear the faint sound of Yetis working on toys. She waved her bow away and breathed slowly. _Everything is going to be alright_, she thought to herself, _Everything is going to be – _

A loud crash brought her from her thoughts. She bolted for the door and flew out and up into the globe room. There were more crashes and shouting. She could hear Jack shouting back threats of permafrost as she flew towards the noise. Something inside her told her to continue, but something else told her to stop. To hide. To be wary of this strange event. She rounded a corner towards the sleigh chamber and to her utter surprise Bunny crashed into her. They both tumbled to the ground, separating as they went. Lena slid along the ice and came to a halt at the wall. Bunny attempted to reach her, but slipped on the ice.

"What are ya' doin' here? You were safer in your room!" Lena fluttered up and shrugged.

"Woke me up." They both made their way back around the corner and Lena faltered. In front of her stood a giant wall of black that appeared to be alive with various creatures. She waved her bow into existence and focused hard. She could create an arrow of light if she really focused. With a flick of her wrist the arrow materialized and she knocked it. With basic aim she fired into the writhing mass. The arrow exploded, creating a light that rivaled the sun. The creatures vanished, what remained however, set her skin crawling. Pitch stood tall within the chamber, the Guardians already poised to attack.

"Pitch!" Jack's voice bounced off the walls. "What brings you out of your hole?" Pitch laughed lightly.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He glance over at Lena just as she knocked another arrow, a dark smile crossed his face.

"You, my dear, are looking quite well." He was beside her in an instant. He gripped her bow and it started to fade, it's glow taking on the basic wooden form from which it had originated.

"Let's talk." He ripped the bow from Lena's hand, sending it clattering to the floor. With his other hand he wrapped Lena close to him and they vanished. The last thing Lena remembered was the dark and knowing that for once she was truly afraid.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. I feel like all the scenes between Tooth and Jack don't go for more than 500 words. Oh well. Just wanted to throw a quick scene in about what Jack is doing while Lena is...away. Thank you all so much for reading.**

* * *

Jack slammed his staff against the mountain he had been abusing for the past fifteen minutes. Lena had been taken, her bow had been left behind – powerless without it's holder – and now North was trying to piece together where Pitch might have taken her. Jack, being of little use, had flown out to the nearest mountain and was currently attacking it with everything he had. With another shout he made the glacier crack clean in half. He didn't know when Tooth had started watching him, but he felt the all to familiar flutter in his stomach. Turning, he wasn't even a little surprised to see the fairy floating a hundred yards off, a look of sympathy on her face. He let the wind carry him to her and she wrapped her arms tight around his cold exterior, the warmth calming Jack down only slightly.

"It'll be okay. North will find her and then we'll go give Pitch a piece of our minds." Jack nodded and backed up. A thought crossed his mind.

"What would happen if we didn't? What would happen if we can't find Lena? What will happen to the world if Cupid dies?" Tooth swallowed. Jack could see that she knew something but was unwilling to share. He inched closer, the north wind locking them in a small cyclone so that Tooth could not escape Jack's questioning.

"Tooth, do you know something?" her eyes jittered, as they often did when she was nervous.

"Well, there was a time, before me, that this, something similar, but very different, happened and no one really knows why and even then people aren't really sure about –"

"Tooth!"

"The Dark Ages. Sometime in the Dark Ages the original Spirit of Love vanished and the world fell into chaos. Then Manny chose Lena to try and mend the world. With her things got better. No one actually knows what happened to Eros, all we know is that he vanished." Tooth looked so upset, Jack wanted to hold her, but he was focused.

"So, the original spirit was actually named Cupid? That's where it comes from? And if we don't save Lena and she were to die, then the world would fall into another Dark Age? Tooth, we have to get a move on." He started to fly back towards the workshop when an interesting tug made him stop. A strange tug in the middle of his stomach seemed to be telling him to fly south. He wanted to go north, to go with the others and to find Pitch, but something was pulling him south. Tooth had caught up with him.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Jack shook his head. He didn't know, all he knew was that he needed to go south.

"Find Pitch, send Baby Tooth when you do. I have to go do something." Without letting her question him, he took to stratosphere and rocketed south. Something felt off, and he almost felt like it was going to involve going home. Panic coursed through his system as he thought that perhaps something was wrong with Jamie or Sophie, or the others. He urged the wind to go faster and before he knew it, he was landing in Burgess.


	5. Chapter 5

Lena could feel the chains before she could register the pain. Her back seared, as if she had flown over a volcano. She shifted, making the pain worse but confirming her fear that the chains were tight enough to hold her. She tried to move her wings and found the muscles the source of her pain. Her eyes teared as she realized the reason for her pain. She was about to cry when a voice echoed out of the darkness.

"Look who's awake. Sorry, but I felt you need a trim." Lena glanced back and confirmed her fears. Where once angel wings had been now was nothing more than blackened scars. She moaned and turned to face her captor. Pitch stood with his always-confident bravado, a dark smile decorating his face.

"Thank you. I've been meaning to clip my wings." Her anger etched into every letter. She struggled against the chains, the pain it caused her was truly the worse she had ever experienced. Pitch appeared next to her and smiled again, his rotting teeth stinking up the breathable air.

"My pleasure. But my dear there is one more thing I need from you. It'll be easier to take your immortality now that your power sources are gone." He wrapped his fingers round her throat and she could feel it, her last bits of power draining faster than she could breathe.

"And with this act, I extinguish love. Good bye Philena, sweet dreams." Philena could no longer see clearly. Just as consciousness drifted from her, a cracking noise split the earth. Light exploded through the chasm, accompanied by the white-hot heat of the sun. She closed her eyes as a familiar voice whispered reassurances of a rescue soon to come.

* * *

The first thing she remembered was the cold. The cold of the ice and snow of the winter ground touching her bare back. She opened her eyes and found the bottom of evergreen bows staring back at her. What was she doing lying in the snow? She sat up, all else forgotten. What was her name?

_Lena._ A voice whispered through the void of her mind. She glanced around and found nothing she recognized. She stood slowly, trying to remember, urging herself to remember. Her sandaled feet where quickly freezing in the snow and she still felt the strange cold on her back. She removed her jacket and found two large holes in the fabric.

"Strange." She muttered to herself. She reached back and felt rough scars along her shoulder blades. She glanced around again, hoping to see anything but was once again met with nothing. She didn't want to think about the scars on her back. She threw the jacket back on and began walking. It wasn't long before she came to a small lake. The lake was completely frozen and looked solid enough. She walked very carefully a couple of feet out onto the ice. It held firm. She continued to walk and didn't notice the small child watching her.

"Whatcha doin?" She slipped and fell onto her backside. She moaned and rolled onto her side, seeing the boy on the shore. He wore a vest, jeans and a hat. Next to him rested a sled. He was smiling at her with bright brown eyes. She sat up and watched as he slowly slid across the ice to join her in a sitting position.

"Walking, somewhere. Strange question. Do you know me?" the boy shook his head and looked her over.

"Nope sorry. I'm Jamie. Who are you?" she smiled lightly at Jamie.

"Lena. I don't really know how I got here." Jamie gave her a once over and gave a small laugh.

"Dressed like that I'd say you probably know Jack. So, what's your deal? Spring? Summer? The guardian of," he looked her over quickly, "weird sandals." Lena laughed and shook her head.

"Not a clue what you're talking about kid. But, Jack, that sounds familiar. Who's he?" the boy's smile widened.

"Jack. Jack Frost. He's the coolest. He made it snow in my room." Lena wasn't sure but that didn't seem logical. She looked around the small lake and pointed at the snow banks.

"Did he make all the snow?" Jamie nodded his eyes sparkling at the mention of Jack Frost.

"Yup. He's the nip in the air, the frost on the window, the snow in the air. He is winter. And he's supposed to be here any day now. I bet if you wait long enough –" a cold wind whipped across the lake, making Lena shiver and shake. Jamie looked straight up and smiled.

"Here he comes now!" He jumped from the ice and ran quickly up the hill. Lena, not knowing what else to do, followed Jamie – rather clumsily – through the snow towards the top of a nearby hill. Lena looked up into the sky and nearly screamed from shock. Flying over the town, at amazing speeds, was a boy with a staff. He circled the town and landed roughly fifty feet from where Jamie stood. His back was turned to them and something told Lena to hang back. Jamie, however, charged forward.

"Jack!" the boy – Jack – turned, a look of concern on his face which faded as he saw the smile that was most likely decorating Jamie's face. Lena stood behind a small tree and watched from a safe distance. Jack dropped to one knee and embraced the boy, a wonderful smile plastering its self to his face.

"Jamie, I was worried. Is everyone alright? Sophie? Clyde? Pippa? Monty? Everyone?" Jamie nodded.

"What's up Jack?" the boy sounded concerned. Clearly he had never seen Jack act like this. Jack's demeanor was even setting Lena on edge a bit, but there was something about him. Something about how his eyes sparkled, that made her want to move forward and show herself. The was an itch at the back of her head and she felt the clip that was holding her hair up snap from the cold. Black locks fell all around her face, framing it.

"It's nothing Jamie. I've just lost someone and I don't know where she went." Jamie laughed.

"Jack, it's fine I found her. Lena!" he turned his head and waved her over. Lena took a deep breath and moved forward. With each step she took she saw Jack's face slowly change from joy to sadness. When she was close enough he jumped up and flew behind her.

"Is it you? It can't be, they're gone. But," he gripped her shoulders and spun her round, "but it's you. Oh, Lena, what has he done." Lena felt the pain from Jack, she felt pain from Jamie for not being able to help his friend, and most importantly, she felt her pain. She couldn't remember anything and she knew she had lost something. She swallowed and tried to speak.

"Do, do I know you?" her voice was quiet, scared. Tears formed in Jack's eyes and snow fell lightly all around them. Lena tried harder, there was something about him, something about how he looked. He seemed to shimmer, when the light was right, but she couldn't see it now, not through the clouds that were slowly blanketing them in the pure white of snow. Jack sighed and looked at Jamie.

"Thanks kiddo, but I don't know if she's who I'm looking for anymore." He looked like he was about to go, when Lena threw her arms around him. He was caught by surprise and they both fell to the ground.

"Lena?" his voice was hopeful. Lena thought maybe if she hugged him, proper physical contact, that she would remember. Something stirred in her that warmed her being, but also made her ache. Her shoulders tensed and she felt if she tried, she could fly, like Jack, and leave all the confusion behind.

"Help me." She whispered into his shoulder. He was about to respond when the maniacal laughter brought Jack into a fighting stance. Lena grabbed Jamie and held him between her and Jack. She didn't know what was about to happen, but she knew without a doubt that she wasn't about to let the boy get hurt. Jack searched the forest and then the sky. He turned back to Jamie and Lena, a small grin lighting up his face.

"Who wants to have a little fun?"

* * *

**A/N. Don't worry. Things will turn out right. I'm sure. Stay tuned. I should be updating daily. **


	6. Chapter 6

Jamie and Lena ran through the streets of Burgess, heading for Jamie's house. Jack flew right behind them, making sure there was no sign of Pitch. With each step they took Lena felt a little safer, but with each step she also felt worse. She couldn't remember. She had met a wall in her brain that simply wouldn't allow her to see past it. They all tumbled into Jamie's backyard and hid behind the fence, Jack's cold body pressed closed to Lena's warmth. He peeked over the fence once more and then looked at Jamie.

"Jamie, go write a letter to Santa. 'Found Lena, come quick'. Put it in the mail and then we'll wait." Jamie nodded and ran quickly into his house. As soon as the door had swung shut Jack turned to Lena. She had her eyes closed and was slowly telling herself that everything would be alright. That nothing else could go wrong. Jack's hand rested lightly on her shoulder and she glanced over at him, tears beginning to streak her face.

"I'm sorry Jack. I don't know why I can't remember. I'm trying. You're so familiar, but that voice. That laugh. What's going on?" she cried into his shoulder. She hated feeling so weak. She wanted to be able to face down the voice she knew as Pitch and fight away the fears. She wanted to feel like herself, but something was missing. Jack hugged her tightly, his cold seeping into her being.

"It's alright. You'll be okay. I promise. Nothing will hurt you. I'm a Guardian, it's my job." Lena leaned back and took a deep breath.

"Tell me about it. What do you guard how did you get chosen? Tell me everything." And he did. He told her about his sister, fighting Pitch, finding his center. He told her about Bunny, and North and Sandy and then he told her about Tooth. Something stirred inside her at the mention of the Tooth Fairy and she knew somehow she was connected to her.

"Tell me about Toothiana. What's she like?" Jack laughed lightly, a far away look in his eyes, and for a moment, what looked like a glimmer of gold.

"Tooth is crazy, and fun, and happy, and everything a fairy should be. She's fierce and powerful, but loving. She loves what she does, absolutely loves it. I wish that I could always be as energetic and fun as her, but sometimes, sometimes winter is a sad time. I don't know." Lena smiled at Jack.

"You love her." It felt right, coming from her. Jack glanced up, a surprised look in his eyes.

"Me? Love Tooth? That's crazy! We could never, I mean, we never, I never, you." He turned and looked at her, understanding dawning. "You came to the pole. You were there when Tooth fell and then when I fell. You were the one Pitch was after. You shot me!" Lena was taken aback. Shot? Shot what? Why would she shoot Jack?

"Um, you lost me there." Jack smiled and laughed. That laugh. It made Lena stop breathing. An ancient memory stirred in her mind. A cold wind nipping her cheeks. Falling down and down. Flying high above a city. That laugh. Jack Frost. She knew Jack Frost.

"Jack?" Jack stopped laughing, concern distorting his features.

"Lena?"

"Jack, I rem-" pain shot through her. She screamed and grabbed her knees. Where had the pain come from? It flared in the back of her head and made it's way down her spine and out into her limbs. She couldn't move, couldn't see, couldn't hear. She wanted to die. In the back of her mind there was a dark laugh as she realized that somehow Pitch had found her.

_Close dear. Very close. Now come back so I can keep you safe from the Guardians. At least until after you're dead._ Lena moaned and grabbed her head, fingers entwining in dark curls.

"Get out of my head!" she could feel Jack holding her, but nothing mattered, Pitch had found her.

_Is that any way to treat me? Come home dear one._

"No!" she could feel the tears as the pain continued to tear into her body. There was a searing pain behind her eyes and she screamed again. Her mouth formed words that she couldn't hear, all the while Jack's cold was seeping farther into her skin. What had she just been about to say? It had been about Jack? She couldn't remember. She had been so close. She cried out for the loss. Pitch's laugh continued in her head.

_I control you, child. You are my puppet._ Pitch's voice seemed to be cutting out, like static on a radio. _No, stay away, she's mine!_

Warmth, the likes of which Lena had never known, found her soul. She took a deep breath as the warmth chased away the dark and the pain. She opened her eyes slowly and wasn't surprised to find the world a kaleidoscope, her tears shattering reality. She swallowed and leaned into Jack's embrace, even if she would freeze.

"I was so close Jack. I could feel my memories. Where did they go?" Jack held her tighter and sighed.

"It's alright. We'll fix this." Jamie came running back outside, letter in hand and waving it at Jack.

"Just in the mailbox and wait?" he asked. Jack looked up and nodded.

"Thanks Jamie." Jamie ran from the back yard towards the mailbox. Lena sighed and stood. She had been up for all of thirty seconds when the world started to spin.

"Jack, I don't feel –" she fell into Jack's arms. Her vision becoming speckled. She could hear him calling her name and just before the world went black, she could have sworn she saw eight reindeer and a sleigh.

* * *

**A/N. I swear this is going to get better. It just seems like it won't right now. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N. If by some weird fluke you read Chapter 6, it's been edited. I didn't like how it flowed. Sorry if you did.**

* * *

It had been four days. Jack watched as Lena's chest rose and fell slowly. He stood and paced the room for what was most likely the hundredth time. He hated not being able to do anything, feeling powerless. He heard the door open and turned to see Tooth. She was walking, which was new for her, but something told Jack that she just didn't want to disturb Lena. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. Jack smiled at her and returned the hug.

"What was that for?" he whispered. She looked up at him and shrugged.

"You needed one. Is there any change?" They broke apart and looked towards Lena who was still breathing, if only slowly.

"No. Have you discovered where Pitch is?" Tooth shook her head and motioned for him to follow her out into the hall. He glanced over at Lena and was worried to leave but at that moment Sandy floated in and took post in the chair Jack had been sitting in. Both Guardians nodded at each other and Jack followed Tooth through the door. As soon as they were outside she began to flutter above the ground.

"We haven't been able to locate him. We checked Burgess and there was no sign. Before you ask, Bunny sent some of his eggs to watch the kids and make sure nothing happens to them." Jack nodded and leaned against the railing, looking up at the rotating globe. Millions of small golden lights flickered and he sighed.

"She's gonna be okay right Tooth?" Tooth came to sit on the railing, looking at him with soft eyes.

"I don't know. Manny says that she appears to be dying. He's not sure if he would be able to save her." Jack groaned and turned his back on the globe, leaning against the railing.

"Why can't he just give her the immortality back? She would stop dying and get better." Tooth shook her head.

"He can't just give immortality. It has to be earned." Jack threw up his hands and turned to look at her.

"Earned? And Lena hasn't earned it? She's Cupid for Moon's sake! She already earned it once!" Tooth huffed and fluttered to him.

"I know. It's not fair. But Manny can't do anything. The only thing we can do is wait and hope her body can fix itself. Until then, maybe you should go give a few snow days, make a blizzard. Old Man Winter can use your help." Tooth's voice was quiet, trying not to sound forceful, but Jack felt like she just didn't want him there. He sighed and grabbed his staff from where it leaned against the wall.

"I'll be back. Send for me when she wakes up." Tooth nodded and watched as he flew from the building. She wanted to chase him, to hug him and tell him everything would be alright, but a nagging doubt in the back of her mind told her that perhaps it wouldn't


	8. Chapter 8

Lena ached everywhere. She shifted lightly and found herself wrapped in warmth. With much resistance she opened her eyes to view her surroundings. She was laying in a large room, in a large bed, and to her right sat a small golden man. He saw her movement and smiled, waving in greeting. She tried to speak but found her throat dry. Lena sat up slowly, pushing herself up with her hands and had to stop when the world started to spin. The small, golden man picked up a glass from the bedside table and handed it to her. She took it and downed the entire thing.

"Thanks." She mumbled. He nodded and took the glass from her. Lena threw off the covers and placed her feet on the ground. With a deep breath she stood and found that if she focused she could stay standing. As soon as she tried to move she lost her balance. The golden man caught her and helped her stay up. She smiled.

"Thanks again." He nodded and together they went out through the door. Lena marveled at the structure and the large globe but then all was forgotten when she saw the giant bunny. He had his back to her, allowing her to see the two boomerangs. His ears twitched up as they both entered the room and he turned.

"Shelia, you're awake." He bounded over to her and helped her stand. She entwined her fingers through his fur, finding the warmth comforting. He helped her over to a chair that sat next to a roaring fire.

"Jack told me you might not remember me. I'm Bunny." She could feel a memory right behind her eyes, something about his accent perhaps. She gave a weak smile.

"Hello." She assumed that Bunny knew who she was so there was no point for her to do introductions. Glancing behind Bunny, she took in the building.

"So, where, exactly, are we?" Bunny moved so that he was next to her and relaxed a bit.

"This is the North Pole, North or maybe you would know him as Santa, anyway, North lives here and makes toys for all the children for –"

"Christmas." She knew what that was, a happy time where families came together and gave each other gifts. She knew about Santa, she just couldn't remember ever meeting him. Bunny looked at her and gave a grin.

"Yeah. North's around somewhere, not sure exactly where at the moment though. Sandy, can you fly and tell North and Tooth that Lena's awake." The little golden man – Sandy – nodded and flew away on a cloud of sand. Lena watched him go and looked around. Nothing was covered in frost so she guessed Jack wasn't here. Bunny caught her looking.

"He will be here soon. Baby Tooth will fly and get him lickety spilt. Is there anything you need? Water? Food? I can go get your bow if you want." Lena turned. Bow? Like for a present? She wanted to pretend she knew something and nodded.

"That'd be great." Bunny nodded and leapt around the corner, he returned quickly with exactly what Lena had not been expecting. In his paws was a bow, the wooden deadly type. It looked old, but tough and durable. Lena held out her arm and took it from Bunny. If there was anything that felt like a memory, the bow was it. It felt right and she smiled, trying to imagine herself running around shooting things. She stood slowly and held the bow, drawing it back and listening as it twanged. Bunny watched, a smile on his face.

"Anything?" Lena looked back at him.

"Maybe, something. It's there, I know it is." She held tight to the bow and walked towards the controls for the globe. She was amazed at the details and was focusing so hard she didn't notice North enter, with Sandy close behind.

"Lena, you are awake. Good to see you moving." Lena turned and smiled. Even if she didn't know him, she knew Santa when she saw him.

"Yeah. Um, how long have I been asleep?" North thought for a quick moment.

"Five days. We were all very worried. Do you feel any better?" Lena nodded, lying. She didn't want the others that she had felt better when she had awoken the first time. Everything ached and all she wanted to do was to lie back down. But that number, five days, stirred something in her.

"I'm okay, but we don't have much time. I can feel it. Have you found Pitch?" North shook his head and glanced at the globe.

"He is hiding very well. I don't even know where to look." Lena looked at the globe, her eyes moving over the flickering lights. She felt the wind touch her back and she wanted to leap up, to feel it's embrace, but she couldn't fly. Standing was beginning to tire her and so she leaned heavily on the bow. It welcomed her weight and held her stable.

"Perhaps a trap. I go somewhere out in the open and we can capture him or something." She wanted to help. Wanted to find Pitch and send him back to the hole he crawled from. She swallowed hard and felt a phantom pain in her shoulders. North stood next to her and nodded.

"Not bad plan, but not wise. You should not even be out of bed." Lena shook her head.

"I'm not gonna just lay around and wait for death. I may not remember anything but I know one thing. Pitch should never be allowed to roam, never. And if I can help you stop him before my time's up then I will." Bunny hopped to join them.

"But you aren't up for it. Going up against Pitch. If you just had time to recover, but there isn't any. We'll go after Pitch and you need to get better. I'm sure the Man in the Moon will come up with something." A gust of wind blew open a window over their heads. Jack came flying in, snow following quickly.

"I have a plan!" he shouted as he circled the globe room, landing gently in front of the fireplace.

"A plan?" North questioned. Jack nodded, smiling at Lena.

"I know who can help. He can buy us more time to solve the problem. Father Time." Bunny laughed, actually laughed. Everyone turned to look at him.

"That old geezer? He doesn't help anyone but himself!"

"That's not true!" Lena shouted. Why had she said that? She glanced around. Had he helped her before, she was sure, but thinking about Father Time only brought a feeling of caution. Slowly she grabbed the feeling and found a small memory.

"The full moon. He told me we only have till the full moon. Maybe he would be willing to help again." North smiled.

"Worth a shot. Everyone to the sleigh!" Everyone began to leave the globe room, Lena walking slowly behind the others, using her bow as a walking stick. Jack hung back with her to make sure she didn't get lost.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." His voice was quiet but sure. Lena glanced over at him and gave him her best smile.

"I hope so." The fluttering of wings drew her attention backwards. Flying towards them was the only person Lena had yet to see.

"You must be Tooth." Tooth smiled.

"Hello Lena. How do you feel?" Lena shrugged as they continued after North and Bunny.

"Not the greatest." As Tooth fluttered on her right and Jack walked on her left she couldn't help but notice the strange feeling in her stomach. She slowed slightly and looked at both of them. They all walked through a door and were suddenly standing next to the sleigh, the reindeer prancing excitedly. Jack helped her up and took a seat next to her, Tooth sat on her other side. With both of them touching her shoulders she could feel a new energy inside her. It felt so familiar. A fluttering motion next to her drew Lena's attention to Tooth.

"Lena, I brought you something. Here," she pulled a small golden tube from some unknown hiding place, "these are your memories of childhood. I thought that maybe they would help you remember." Lena took the small box and ran her fingers over the top. Bright lights blurred her vision just as North announced it was time to go.

* * *

**A/N. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed. It's almost over, only a couple more chapters. Stay tuned.**


	9. Chapter 9

Lena blinked the lights away and swallowed back the tears. She had been suppressing those memories for nearly half a millennia and there they were, new and pained. Tooth's hand gripped hers tightly as the fairy tried to look into her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Lena blinked, causing the tears to roll down her cheeks and she nodded. She placed the tooth box into her jacket pocket quickly.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I remember." She tried to act normal, but the memories had been painful, even if they had been happy. Jack smiled.

"That's great!" he went to pat the hand Tooth wasn't clinging to and a shot of gold passed between the three of them. Tooth gasped and released, moving backwards a little. Lena just sat, starring at where the gold light had sparked.

"It's not possible." She whispered. She was about to turn to Tooth when a collision rocked the sleigh. She fell forward into Bunny who was whimpering.

"North!" his voice cracked. "What in the name of Moon was that!" North, Jack and Sandy were all looking over the edge of the sleigh trying to see what had hit them. North turned to cross to the other side when a large black shape cut straight up the front of the sleigh, severing the connection to the reindeer. The reindeer continued but the sleigh began to dive forward. Jack leapt up and gripped the edge tightly.

"Everybody hang on!" Jack waved his staff over his head and Lena could hear the howling of the wind as it raced to catch the sleigh. Sandy was frantically making dream sand in an attempt to slow or soften the crash but even with both Guardians combined the landing was anything but gentle. Lena was flung from the sleigh and landed with a crack on the edge of the cliff. She slowly lifted her head, shaking off the pain and looked around. Realizing her closeness to the precipice she scooted backwards quickly.

"Is everyone okay?" Tooth's voice rang out, loud and clear upon the ice shelf. There were answers of yes when a cold laughter froze everyone in their tracks.

"Everyone is fine. That's wonderful." Lena turned to see Pitch striding towards them. She ran for her bow that had landed nearby and aimed at Pitch. She cursed when she realized there would never be an arrow to fire. Pitch laughed at her inability to fight and moved forward.

"There you are my dear. How are you feeling?" Between the crash landing and the fact that she already felt horrible, Lena took it as a miracle she was still standing. She tossed her bow to her right hand and charged. As she swung the bow Pitch vanished, causing her to slip and slide back into the sleigh. Jack helped her stand as Bunny, North, Tooth and Sandy took up defensive positions. She held tightly to her bow and moved forward.

"I feel well enough to fight you." She continued to move forward until she was nearly ten feet from where Pitch stood. He watched her carefully.

"Even without your powers? You've got spunk, good for you. But I want you to choose." Lena heard Tooth gasp from behind and she turned to see Nightmares blocking the others. There were at least two for each, one had retrieved the weapons and the other was ensuring that none of them escaped. Jack, North and Bunny were currently pinned to the ground while two held tightly to Sandy, Tooth was shoved against the sleigh.

"You can come with me, and the world loses love and falls into another Dark Age. Or, I can kill them and send the world into another Dark Age. Your choice." Lena's body shook, what was she going to do? A glimmer of gold caught her eye and she swore that both Tooth and Jack were ringed in a soft gold aura. She smiled lightly and turned back to Pitch.

"Before I choose, may I tell you a story?" Pitch snorted.

"A story? Why –"

"It's about you. And how you killed the first Cupid. I thought you would like something like that, to hear of past victories." She had struck a cord, stroking his ego had done the trick.

"Fine, it's your funeral." Lena glared and took a deep breath, speaking loud enough that the Guardians could hear. She leaned, nonchalantly on her bow.

"Before the Dark Ages Cupid roamed and flourished. He brought love and happiness to where ever he went. You didn't like that, it kept the mortals too happy, and they weren't scared of the Boogeyman. And so you devised a plan, to capture and strip Cupid of his immortality. And it worked. What you could never figure out was how I came to be." Pitch interrupted.

"You were chosen by the Man in the Moon, as they were." Lena shook her head lightly, her dark locks falling over her shoulders.

"No, I was made from love. For you see, before you were able to kill Cupid, Father Time warned him of your plan. Cupid, being rather smart, came up with a plan of his own. He took one of his golden arrows and poured as much power into it as he could. Knocking the arrow, he aimed at a small lily that sat in a field at the edge of a cliff and fired. The arrow struck the lily, imbuing it with the pure love that was Cupid and became a deep rich purple. This plan would have worked, if not for the fact that he had just put so much magic into that act. For when you came and stripped him of his immortality, he died instantly. The Dark Ages began.

"A century later, a couple fell in love. They had met in an olive grove on the edge of their small village, which was near a high cliff. For weeks they would meet under an olive tree and talk and got to know each other. The boy taught the girl how to shoot a bow and the girl taught the boy how to sew and cook. It wasn't long before they were promised to each other. They would be wed in the spring, but first they had to get through the winter. The boy became very ill, and just as the purple flowers of the field bloomed, he died. The girl so grief stricken ran to the field. There she saw the strange purple flowers that looked like lilies but were not and picked as many as she could. With his bow over her shoulder and flowers in hand she walked to the edge of the cliff and jumped.

"Over the years the original flower had spread it's magic to others, creating the purple field. But what the girl didn't know, was that she had picked the original. As she fell, thinking only of her beloved, the flower that Cupid had enchanted worked it's magic on her, giving her the power of flight and the duty to protect True Love's arrow. I knew that even though I would never see David again, I thought that maybe I could bring a little love back into the world. And from that day on, I worked to ensure that love always remained strong." Pitch rolled his eyes.

"Yes a lovely story. Are you finished?" Lena smiled and raised her finger.

"Almost. Do you know what they called that flower in my village? They called it love in idleness, for that's what it was, love just waiting for a place to go." She glanced back quickly at Tooth and gave a smile. "Almost as if no one had acted upon what was given." Tooth's eyes widened as Lena turned back to face Pitch.

"I've decided." Pitch smiled his cruel toothy grin. Lena watched as his guard dropped and that's when she struck. She charged Pitch, connecting with his stomach and holding tight, her bow creating a firm lock, and they stumbled backwards, meeting the edge of the cliff. Lena heard the others shout in protest as she fell, clinging tightly to the struggling Pitch.

"Release me! I shall be victorious!" Lena laughed lightly, as she saw the approaching waves of the arctic sea.

"Not this time. I made sure of it." As the end neared, Lena felt a small buzz in her pocket from the tooth box. Her grip tightened around her bow as her vision sparkled away and all she saw was David. He sat beneath their favorite olive tree, his bow leaning against the trunk, a book in his hand and reading. Glancing up he smiled and waved her over. The last thing Lena remembered was embracing him for the last time as the water enveloped them both.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack watched Tooth who sat on the edge of the cliff looking down to where Lena and Pitch had vanished beneath the waves. The others, all except for Bunny who was sitting in the sleigh starring off into space, were busying themselves trying to find the missing pieces of the sleigh. Jack walked over and sat down next to Tooth, letting his legs dangle off the edge of the cliff. Tooth sniffed and he looked over to find her face tear stained.

"We failed. We let love die." She mumbled. "I thought she had a plan Jack. All that talk about 'love in idleness' I thought she had a plan. Now she's gone." Jack looked down at the unforgiving sea and swallowed his fear of water.

"I'm going to get her. We're gonna bury her properly. Give her a ceremony. And then, we'll deal with the rest." Jack slipped from the cliff and let the wind carry him down to the waves. It's not that he hated water, it was more the being submerged bit he didn't enjoy. He took a deep breath and dove. It took her very little time to find her. Lena clung tightly to her bow which had gotten stuck to the glacier. Jack carefully released the bow from the ice and cradled her body bridal style. Even under the water Jack could see the discoloration of her skin. He rose to the surface and flew back up to the edge of the cliff where the others had gathered, waiting for him to return. He landed softly and for the first time took a good look at Lena.

She looked peaceful, happy even. Her skin was a pale blue and her black hair had begun to freeze to various parts of her shoulders and face. Her bow was held tightly in her hand which hung limp in front of her. Jack swallowed back his sadness and looked up at Tooth, who had been silently crying ever since he had reappeared on the cliff.

"Toothiana," her full name drew her attention to Jack who was giving her a comforting look, "could you please get her bow?" Tooth nodded and fluttered forward. She reached down and gripped Lena's hand tightly. In that instant gold light flared from Tooth's hand and raced along the bow. Tooth leapt back in surprise and what remained was a single golden thread that ran the length of the bow.

"Jack put her down." Jack lowered Lena's body slowly to the ground and watched as Tooth took hold of the hand that held the bow. She looked up at Jack and gave a smile.

"Do you trust me?" he nodded. Tooth held out her other hand to Jack. "Take my hand and then grab hers." Jack took an deep breath and grabbed Tooth's hand. The gold light that sparked from the touch was almost enough to make Jack jump, but he remained. With his other hand he grasped Lena's right hand and suddenly light exploded. Between the uncomfortable warmth Jack could feel he could also feel joy and happiness and hope and then he felt her. He could feel Toothiana. Feel her hope that this would work. Feel her wonder. And right at the very center he could feel Tooth's love for him. In that moment he knew that everything was going to be okay. He laughed.

That laugh. It called her out of the darkness. Called her back to the cold and the bright of the day. She stopped. Yes the sun was bright, but at the north pole – for that is where she remembered being last – the sun didn't really shine gold but more white. She blinked open her eyes and was met by the bright gold light of magic. Her magic. Jack laughed off to her right and she turned her head slowly.

"Jack?" at the sound of his name he stopped laughing and looked down.

"It worked!" Tooth's voice was high and very close to Lena's ear. She looked over at the fairy and smiled.

"Of course it worked. Love in idleness, pure magic just waiting to be directed somewhere. And since you two were a little busy I figured that I might as well gamble on it." The golden light faded as Lena sat up slowly, her back aching and a strange pressure giving her the urge to move. She flicked her wrist and her golden bow faded away. Her hair fell in her face as Jack and Tooth helped her stand up.

"Whoa. That's new." Snow-white strands of hair floated gently around her face. She had spent the last five hundred years with blonde hair and now it was white. She felt a soft familiar rustling and she looked over her shoulder only to be surprised once again. In place of her normally solid white wings were feathers that seemed to reflected a hundred different shades of purple, blue and green. She let her wings stretch in and out all the while Lena watched the opalescence catch the sun and shimmer.

"Shelia?" Lena spun and smiled widely. Bunny, North and Sandy were all standing a little ways away. She waved lightly.

"Hey guys." Bunny leapt forward, shoving Jack to the ground to get to Lena. He hugged her tightly, keeping her wings close to her body. She laughed into Bunny's shoulder and he held her at arm's length.

"Don't you ever, go and do something like that again. Do you hear me?" she nodded and unfurled her wings.

"You got it Bunny. What ever you say. Now, how about we get you all back to the workshop and then I'll go and finish a week worth of work that needs doing." Everyone agreed. It took them an hour to get all the reindeer back and then using a snow globe they got everything back to the workshop. Bunny left to go check up on all of Pitch's usual hideouts to make sure he wasn't well and hiding, North went to work on the sleigh, saying it need his 'personal touch' and Sandy took to the skies to deliver good dreams to the children. All that remained in the globe room at the end were Lena, Jack and Tooth.

Jack and Tooth seemed glued together, Tooth was even walking just to be closer to Jack, their fingers intertwined in a loving hand hold. Lena sat on one of the tables with a mirror, adjusting her hair and looking at her eyes, which had also changed color to match that of Tooth's purple ones. She placed the mirror on the table beside her and twirled her right hand, a golden hair taking shape.

"Now you two are gonna be alright without my magic right?" Tooth laughed and nodded.

"No magic needed Lena. Thanks." Jack agreed and smiled up at the newly born again Cupid.

"Thanks for the push though. It probably would have been another century before I even tried to hold her hand if it hadn't of been for you." Tooth playfully shoved him and Lena laughed. She flicked her hand and the arrow vanished.

"My pleasure, well, duty, but out of all the couples I've ever put together, you two are my favorite. And that's saying something." She leapt down from the table and walked over to the couple, her wings readying themselves for the long journey ahead.

"Thank you both, so much, for everything you did to help me. I'll be checking up on you two from time to time so be ready." She flapped her wings and headed for the top windows. Turning she gave a smile fitting of the Tooth Fairy.

"But don't think this is goodbye. I expect recreational visits when you guys have down time." Jack and Tooth laughed and waved goodbye as Lena flew from the building. Her wings welcoming the howling wind. The north wind tumbled around her as if to say 'I've missed you'. Lena laughed and poured on the speed as she flew from the arctic and towards civilization. And for the first time, in her immortal life, Lena was excited about the work she was about to do.


	11. Epilog

Lena sat completely relaxed on the strongest branch of her favorite olive tree in the grove outside her village. A winter long coat was wrapped tightly around her along with her wings wrapping lightly around her. The wind whistled lightly through the trees and she smiled.

"Morning Old Man Winter. Did Jack come this year?" Jack had only ever come to her village while she was away. It had been nearly three years and she had only seen the Guardians roughly four times each. This was to be expected, for most mythical beings rarely saw each other. But Lena felt that deep connection to both Tooth and Jack and she always got a little sadder when she didn't see them. There was no answer from Winter and so she shifted, adjusting her wings, to make her more comfortable. Closing her eyes she began to doze and had almost reached sleep when a small humming noise alerted her to the presence of an intruder in her olive tree. Opening her eyes she was surprised to come nose to beak with one of Tooth's smaller selves. This particular mini tooth had one blue eye and one purple. She was currently buzzing around Lena's face and chirping happily.

"Hey there little Baby Tooth. Can I help you?" she nodded happily and pointed upwards through the tree. Lena looked up and just about screamed with delight. Perched, very carfully, in the highest branches was not only Toothiana herself but Jack as well. Both were smiling down at her and waving.

"We thought we might drop in and wish you a very Merry Christmas." Toothiana said happily as she dropped down to be near Lena. Jack followed close behind.

"That and invite you north. You see, us Guardians get together for a Christmas Day dinner and exchange white elephant gifts. I rig it so Tooth gets mine. Last couple of years we haven't been able to find you in time to tell you, but Old Man Winter told us you were sleeping in the tree, so we thought we'd pop in and drag you up north personally." Lena laughed and sat up on her branch. Baby Tooth curled tightly into the pink hat on her head. The small fairy reminded Lena so much of her mother, her feathers soft beneath Lena's fingers.

"I'd be happy to attend." Baby Tooth chattered happily and flew wildly around Lena's head. Tooth laughed and took to the air.

"Wonderful. Because we're gonna be late if we don't leave now." Tooth took off and left Jack and Lena behind. Baby Tooth rolled her small eyes and flew away after her mother quickly. Jack floated lightly on the wind and laughed lightly.

"Better get going she doesn't really wait for people. Race you." Lena smiled back, wings spreading wide.

"You're on." They raced upward and off into the night sky. Lena looked forward only, towards a happy future, and adventures to come**.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT QUESTION: Should I write a sequel? **


	12. Author's Note

The sequel to Love in Idleness can be found here:  
s/8858925/1/Captured


End file.
